


Voltron: The War

by Keef_and_lance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keef_and_lance/pseuds/Keef_and_lance
Summary: Lance who turned 20 on his birthday has been submitted for war camp for men who turn 20. He builds relationships, breaks relationships and learn the truth behind the War. The War had been started when aliens from another planet comes to Earth and attacks the humans.





	1. Arrival *Lance* Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any misspellings errors please tell me! ^~^

Today is the day I leave my old home in Los Angeles. I've been chosen to go to a training camp in Nevada to prepare for The War. World War III to be exact. This war started when aliens came from another planet and invaded, but we can advance. In my home town boys who turned 20 this year are signed up for export. First we took a test that lasted 4 week that tested our bodies to see our limit points. And I got in. 

I don't carry anything with me as I step out of my house in my blue hoodie and black jeans. My parents and family run up to me and pulls me into a tight hug. Sobbing into my clothes seeping through. 

"Pwease come back. " Jonah, the youngest at six sobs. 

I smile and pat his head, "Don't worry, sharpshooter always comes back. " I say the nickname he have me for my eighteenth birthday. And with that he smiles. 

"Please do be careful Lance, we'll all be waiting for when you come back. " My mom whispers in my eyes. I nod my head for a response. 

Out of silence my dad calls me. 

"Lance, can I talk to you for a minute?" I pry myself out of my family's grasp. 

I walk to the corner which my dad stand with his arms crossed. 

"When you come back, me and your mother arranged a wedding for you and Kiley. " He voices goes quiet. But mine doesn't. 

My eyes widens with disbelief, "Are you serious father? I am about to leave to fight in a war, a war that I might never come back, and your telling me this! " I swing my arms, "I.. I can't I'm-" Before I finish my sentence a horn honks. 

I look back and see a yellow bus. The camp bus. 

I sigh and get on the bus, my back never turning to look back to my family. If I do... All that I would see would be disappointment and relief that they got rid of me. 

The seats are filled with exhausted men, I walk to the very back and find a seat with only one person sitting. But he's giving me the death stare. 

"This seat is taken. " He scuffs. 

"Yeah, by me." I point a finger to my chest and sit down.


	2. Camp Chapter 2 *Lance*

He sighs loud enough to where I can here, "Listen here, "Buddy", I'm not here to make friends, so shut your quiznak until we get to the camp and nobody gets hurt. " He runs his biker-gloved hand through his hair. 

I roll my eyes in annoyance. Who does this guy think he his? The president? A space explorer who fights in space? 

Looking out of the window I see my family, excluded my father, hugging and waving goodbye with tears in their eyes. 

My father. 

What the heck is he thinking? Me, marrying Kiley, my childhood best friend... Why her of all people? My father just want grandchildren is all... He doesn't care with who. He knows for a fact that I won't die at war, because he thinks I'm a coward and that I won't fight. Just to put it out there, I am a very sharpshooter with a gun, I used to shoot cans and among other things. 

As I ramble in my head about my family I feel a harsh tap on my shoulder. 

I gasped,startled. But it was only Mullet Head, why do I feel tense about this guy? 

"You thinking about your family? Maybe even thinking a TV show about teenagers sent to fight in space? " (I may have sinned) 

It takes a few seconds to register in my head. 

"Y-yeah, kind of... What about you? " Mullet head's face suddenly turns pale as milk, as if I had strucken him with a bat. 

His eyes turn ice cold, "I'd rather not say. "

Geez, talk about being emo. 

"Name's Lance McClain. " I stick my hand out from my lap.

He looks at my hand and stares at it for a few seconds, but then he looks distantly out of the window. 

"Keith, Keith Kogane. "

**********************

We arrive at the camp at night.  
And it looked nothing like I expected it to be, and it was scary looking too. 

We get off the bus in seat order, then we are told to stand tallest to shortest in line. I'm the fourth tallest, next to me on my left is a kind of chunky guy with an orange headband around his head. So cool! 

 

On my right is Mu- Er, I mean Keith Kogane, the mullet head that I sat by.  
I thought he was taller than me when we were sitting on the bus. Maybe it was because I was slouching. Bad habit. 

"Attention cadets, I want you to forget everything your mommas' taught you, I will be the one to teach you everything you need to know in a year until you get deported into war. You will Cry, Bleed and be wishing to have one of your mamma's favorite recipe. Do you hear me! " 

"Sir, Yes sir! " We yell in unison.  
We swing our arms up to our foreheads and straighten our backs like a plankwood. 

He looked at every one of our faces, taking in details. 

"You will address me as Shiro Sir! " He looks again, "Is that clear? "

"Yes, Shiro Sir! " We yell. 

I can tell this guy has some experience, for one I'm glued to his buldging arms... 

"Good, " He pulls a clipboard from behind his back, " I will be assigning you to groups you will be in the same barrack, this will be your squad for the time being here. "

"Yes, Shiro Sir! "

He starts naming off names to assign, "Kori, Levi, Loga,Tamashi and Gavin Barrack number  
one! "

He points a slightly odd shaped building, a group of five boy's, four of them really short and one really built guy starts making their way towards the barrack. 

"Kevin, James, Levori, Alec and Komishi, barrack two. "As Shiro continues naming off I have a weird tinging feeling growing in the back of my neck. I feel like someone's watching me. 

Subconsciously I look over to my right. Right when I do Keith's head whips to the right... Like he had got caught red-handed... Or something.  
He's a strange one. 

"Last barrack number Twenty-Five, Hunk, Pidge, Lance, Keith and Kuro." He finishes and walks back to where ever that is. 

The five of us looks at each other faces, getting to know who we will trust our lives with, or that's what I'm assuming that's what their doing. 

As we walk towards barrack Twenty-Five my throat suddenly tightens and my stomach does a backwards flip. It looks to small for comfort. Especially when your claustrophobic...

"You alright? You look like you might throw up? " A shorter kid with glasses asks. For a second I could of sworn that he looked like a girl, maybe he gets that all of the time. 

"Yeah, don't worry about me. " I try to shake off my claustrophobia.

He rolled his eyes and walked closer towards me, "Name's Pidge, the one with the orange headband is Hunk. " He points to the chunky one.

The other one talking to Keith is Kuro... 

I look away, focusing back to Pidge. 

"You and Hunk are friends? " I ask, trying to hide my small anger. 

"Weelll, we sat together on the bus, we talked and now we are kinda friends now. " The way he talks sound reminds me of my siblings, carefree of the world. 

"You guys ready to head in? " Kuro yells from ahead. 

Once we catch up Kuro lifts the gray curtain and instantly my claustrophobia disappears. The room looks much more bigger than the appearance of the outside. Yet it doesn't look comfortable at all. 

I take a deep breath as the others walk inside. 

Just think that it's home.. 

I take a small step inside and close the curtain. 

 

\----------

I finally updated in what felt forever, it's just I had other things to deal with, I will update later on today!


	3. Chapter 3 *Lance* Not home

"Three beds are located on this floor, Hunk, Pidge and I will be stationed here. Keith and Lance will be stationed in the lower level, right beside the bathroom and small storage room. " Kuro speaks, sounding like Shiro. 

For a moment I sneak a peek over at Keith for his reaction to this. When we make eye contact he quickly glares and looks away. What the hey?  
I pretend that I didn't make eye contact with him and walk down the wooden stairs, taking the old scents. 

We were told to only bring one home belonging. So I brought my grandma's ring. A light blue covered crystal ring, she gave me it she passed away on my birthday when I turned sixteen. It was one of the worst memories I've had. And I have plenty more since she passed. 

Before going down the stairs I glanced at what Pidge was holding close to his chest. It was a picture of him and... His girlfriend I suppose. Hunk had an orange head band him his hand, regarding the one already wrapped around his head. Keith he had... Well I'm not sure. 

I jump onto my bed with blue covers. I start to sink in to the bed. This is going to make my back sore when I go to sleep. 

"If you keep doing that, the bed might snap with all of your fat weight." Keith snarks. 

My eyes forms a glare, one that shooting down Keith's ugly forehead. 

"Are you calling me fat? " By now I stand chest to chest with Kogane. 

"Got a problem with that McClain?" He smirks. I wish I could rip that annoying smirk off his face. 

He crabs the collar of my shirt, but I continue my confident glare, not showing the obvious fear that he would punch my face. 

"Not unless you do. " I spit into his face. 

He takes a shaky breath, obviously trying to calm down his nerves. Hit a mark. 

He let's go, looking uninterested anymore. 

My head must of been making weird words because I swore I heard him say "Pretty Boy".  
But there was no reason for him to say it, so I ignore it and lay back down on my bed. I close my eyes and drift off into a sleep about my family.


	4. Lights Out *Keith*

I was suppose to be asleep but my body rejected it. 

I listen Lance's soft snoring.  
The drips of water dripping from the sink right outside of the room.  
The creaking beds from upstairs. 

I guess I have somewhat of good hearing I suppose. 

I brought a knife from back home.  
If you count an abandoned house a home.  
I'm an orphan. 

My mother died when I was born, five years later my father killed himself, blaming me for killing mom. 

All I had was my knife to defend my self.  
I taught myself how to use it, but I haven't had to use it on anybody. 

I had received the letter to join the camp when I decided to take the fitness test thing when I was bored. I guess I made it.

In my right hand I run my pointer down the blade.  
We are suppose to get along with our squad members, for me that goes against my rules. In war what if we have to end one of squad members if their injuries or too much for them. Why would we want to do that to someone we spent a year together. Getting to know them, learn their secrets, their abilities and skills. They must something secret that their not telling us.

I groan in defeat.  
I'm never going to figure this out.  
I look over at Lance, who is sprawled out all over his bed.  
I know I shouldn't be mean to him, but just the way he walks and looks at things make my head spin which is why I kind of hate his guts. 

I get up from my bed and walk into the bathroom. I cup my hands, letting water fill up. 

My hands go to my face sending water.  
I look in the mirror.  
For a heartbeat-second I saw my face as the enemy.

I close my eyes and open them, only to see my normal face.  
Maybe I'm not getting enough sleep. 

I slowly crawl back into my bed, shivering at the thought of the enemy. 

 

I bring my legs up to my chest and painfully fall asleep.

+*+*+*+*+*+*

"You have passed the tests, Keith Kogane, take one item from your household to bring to camp, bus will arrive to your address at three in the afternoon exactly two days from now. We will be watching your improvements with your training. Have a nice day. " I quietly say to myself as I read the letter from my front porch. 

So I guess I made it.  
Good for me.. 

+*+*+*+*+*+*

I wake suddenly to sirens blaring from who knows where, making my ears bleed out of their mind.  
I cup my ears attempting to block out the sirens.

"Attention soldiers, you have exactly forty minutes to eat at the cafeteria and make it back to the courtyard and those who do not make it in time will do extra training!" The sound of Shiro's booming voice comes over the speaker. After he makes his announcements the siren wails down. 

"That was a pleasant dream." 

I couldn't help it but look over at Lance.  
And he had no shirt on. 

I choke on the air and cover my cheeks with my hand. 

"Why don't you have your shirt on Lance? " I muffle through my hands. 

"Because it got hot in here, so I took my clothes off, so what got a problem with that? . " He says rolling his eyes as if he's use to it. 

My face now feels as if it was on fire.  
Why?? 

"Well get your clothes on, get the cafeteria and find the court yard or you'll have extra training. " I manage to say.

Before I can hear his response I'm out of the room and running up the stairs.  
Why did it feel like my face feel like fire, my chest starting to twist.  
Lance had no clothes.  
Agh!

I don't need to think about this now, I need to get to the cafeteria now. 

Pidge, Hunk and Kuro are already up and look ready to leave.  
They look at my with a funny face. 

"Dude, why's your face red as a stop sign? " Hunk speaks out. 

"I-it was just boiling downstairs. " I try to cover the fact that I'm embarrassed. 

"Are you sure? Because I'm sure that down there, it's the coldest. " Kuro asks, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. 

"Just shut up already! " I yell. 

I don't bother listening to what they have to say or what I do.  
I walk at a fast pace towards the cafeteria.  
The sun is barely skimming the surface of the Earth, giving off a dark blue tint in the sky.

Until I realize that it will soon disappear, and so will everything else on this planet of a wreck. 

I get a tray of types of food that I'm unable to identify.

 

"You ran away from me. " A voice behind me whispers in my ear. 

Startled, I punch whoever it was... On accident. 

My eyes snaps wide to who I just punched, Lance. 

"What the hell? Don't ever scare me again like that. " I usher my voice from shouting to whisper shouting.

One of his hand is holding his nose and the other with a tray with the same things on mine. 

"You left all of us before I was even ready!" Lance cries.

I roll my eyes, "Well you ARE here now."

He glares,"We are suppose to be a squad, or did you already forget that! "

I flinch at his words.

"Just Shut up! " I yell in defense.

I walk to an empty table and slam my tray on the table. Why does Lance to be so annoying... It gets so much on my nerves!

I pick up my plastic spoon and get a spoonful of something as the consistent of apple sauce.

"I wouldn't want the oatmeal if I was you. "

The spoon jumps out of hand as I jump.

I turn around to the voice.

An African American girl around the age of twenty, with white dyed hair smiles at me.

How is a girl at this camp?!

"Your probably wondering why there's a girl at this camp, aren't you? " She says as if she can read my mind, " There's a boy area and a girls area, I came over here scout the people here. "

She sticks her hand out, just like how Lance did.

I shake my head, "I don't do handshakes.. Why did you tell me not to eat the oatmeal just now? "

She puts her hand back, "I'm a third year, twenty three years old, I had my experience with that... It gives you an energy boost for a day and makes you feel like trash, they expect you to know they drugged it so you'll be ready for anything. "

Speechless, she puts her hand on my shoulder and walks away. And I just sit there like I just talked to an alien.

"So you got a girlfriend? " Lance appears from the crowd with his tray in his hand.

To me he looks kind of mad.

"What? No, no she was a third year... She was just telling me not to eat the oatmeal and that there ARE girls here, just not in the same sleeping quarters. " I say honestly, but he still looks upset.


	5. Others *Pidge*

I don't know what to do with Lance and Keith, I thought at first they might actually like each other. Instead, from what I know of, they hate each other. Not the pure rage of fury, but not flowers and sunshine either. 

This morning was strange. Keith's face was red as a firetruck, embarrassed to say anything. To add onto the weirdness Lance runs up the stairs without his shirt on, and his pants barely passing his thighs. He asked where Keith was because he left in the middle of a discussion.

So, like a piece of a puzzle, I put one and one together.  
Their hiding something and that something is that they did something last night, maybe early this morning. But something IS going on between the two. I will get them to spill it out themselves. One way or another. 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Hunk, Kuro and I arrive right after Lance, about five minutes after.  
Guess what I see next. 

Lance sitting AND talking to and by Keith.  
But Keith doesn't look interested, or maybe he's flustered. 

We quickly get our tray and sit right with them. 

"Hey guys, so watcha talking about?" I ask. I start to eat the oatmeal, it tastes pretty good. 

Keith looks like he was about to say something but when he opens his mouth he just shuts it. For once.

"We were talking about the girls here, apparently the girls are in a different sleeping quarters than us. " Lance says, obviously looking flustered.

"We should hurry up eating so we can get ready for training today, and so we don't have to do more. " Hunk points out. 

I know about the stuff in the... Oatmeal, I asked for the lunch ladies not to put anything extra. I kind of figured that out, it was easy to spot. There was and odd tint to it when I was in line waiting. 

So we all ate as fast as we can, hurting our throats . Our cheeks getting sore from stuffing the food in our mouths. 

"We're bot to be late! " I say through my stuffed mouth.

As realization settles in with everyone else we get a headache start. As the other squads catching on, we're already out of the door and running to the coutryard as fast as our legs could carry. I'm interested back of the group because of my short stubby legs. Curse my stubby! 

But we aren't the first teams there, we're about the fifth one, and the only ones out of breath.   
Exept Kuro. 

The other teams whisper and laugh to each other. 

"You guys should lose the dead weight," They glance over to Hunk and laugh. 

Anger boils in my head, they think they can make fun of someone like that!   
Their wrong because I'm going to beat their sorry little-.

" Oh please just shut up, " Kuro rolls his eyes and placing his hands on his hips, "Going so low to pick on someone, I bet your scared of Hunk because you think he could beat you up... Well I think he could, so just shove a stick down your throat."

My jaw almost drop when I see the ones who made fun of Hunk are now cowering.

 

Impressive.


End file.
